


if you love me (tell me)

by tjskipping



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjskipping/pseuds/tjskipping
Summary: When Cyrus finally confessed to TJ, it wasn't planned.





	if you love me (tell me)

When Cyrus finally confessed to TJ, it wasn't planned. 

They were laying on the ground in the park, under the shade of a tree. It was a pretty day, with the sun shining and a slight breeze. There weren't many people around, so it was mostly quiet, aside from the occasional yells and shrieks of the kids playing. 

His head was on TJ's stomach, while the other boy ran his hand through his brown hair. They were both quiet, silently enjoying each other's company after a busy week. He could hear TJ humming, a pop song he recognized but didn't remember the name of.

He was getting sleepy, the feeling of the sun on his legs and TJ's fingers in his hair lulling him to sleep. He turned to nuzzle his face into TJ's body and that's the last thing he remembered before waking up. 

When Cyrus woke up, the sun was close to setting, the air colder than it was earlier. He slowly got up, feeling a little sluggish, but in a good way. 

“Oh, hey. You're up.” TJ smiled at him, still in the exact same position as earlier. His phone was in his hand, and Cyrus could see the he was playing Candy Crush. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.” Cyrus sheepishly grinned at him, getting to his feet. Regrettably, he had to be home soon.

“Don't worry about it, Underdog. It was pretty cute.” TJ looked a little shocked at the words, as if he hadn't meant to say them. His face flushed red and his hands immediately flew up to his face to hide it. Cyrus heard a muffled “forget I said that” and let out a short laugh. 

“Hey, uh, TJ?” Cyrus shuffled his fingers a little, feeling a sudden burst of confidence. The one he usually felt around TJ where he felt like if he tried, he could do anything. So far it had always paid off. He had been counting on that happening again in that moment. 

Face still mostly hidden, TJ moved one finger aside and looked up at him. 

Cyrus felt his heart beat even faster than it already was at the absolutely adorable sight. “Um, could you, maybe, move your hands? I'd rather say this while you don't have your entire face covered.”

Slowly, TJ's hands fell back in his lap. He cocked his head to the side, previous embarrassment making way to curiosity. 

Cyrus took a deep breath. Now or never. He fiddled with the buttons on his jacket and let out the feelings that had been building up inside him for months. 

“I like you. As in, I have a huge crush on you. I want to hold your hand and-”

Cyrus was interrupted by a noise coming from TJ. His face looked stuck between confusion and surprise and something that looked suspiciously like giddiness. 

“Are you okay?”

TJ's face settled and, okay, that was definitely happiness he could see. “Yeah, perfect. Just - could you say that again?”

“What? I want to hold your hand? I like you?” Cyrus couldn't help the hope unfurling in his chest. TJ hadn't reject him yet, and his reaction seemed pretty positive, and - despite what Andi and Buffy liked to say - he did notice how sometimes TJ behaved differently around him, looked at him with an unusually fond expression, and how he wasn't able to say no to him. That was partly why he'd gotten up the courage to confess at that moment. 

“Oh my God. I cannot believe this. I like you too. I like you so much, Cyrus, you have no idea how happy I am right now. This is so great, wow.” TJ had the biggest smile on his face, looking unbearably endearing to Cyrus, who already felt so overwhelmed with emotions. But, you know, in a good way. A really, really good way. 

Suddenly TJ's face melted to a bashful smile. One of hands rubbed the back of his head as he let out a chuckle, “I'd get up, but my legs are still numb, so you'll have to wait a minute.” He paused for a second. “You know, whenever i imagined this, I never thought my legs would be the problem.”

Cyrus felt his cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling, and sank back down to sit next to him. “That's fine, I can wait. It is my fault after all.” He could afford to break curfew a few minutes late for once. He hummed, reaching over to hold TJ's hand. 

“So… You've imagined this before?”

Cyrus laughed at the blush that renewed itself in TJ's face, “Aww, that's fine, I have too. There's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Seeing the blush intensify, Cyrus was already mentally composing a text to both Andi and Buffy, containing three separate keyboard smashes and a paragraph containing more emojis than words. 

Later, when they reached the point where they had to separate to get to their own homes, he gathered his courage again to hug TJ quickly, warm and easy, then moved away to part ways . 

However, before he could completely turn away, he felt TJ's hands on his wrist, pulling him back. When he faced the other boy, he felt their hands being linked likely. Cyrus saw TJ lean over and press a brief, sweet kiss on his cheek. 

He felt his own face getting warm this time and stood rooted to his spot for a few seconds as the other boy ran a hand through his hair lightly before turning to leave. 

“Goodnight, Underdog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @tjskipping!!


End file.
